Battle Born
by smilelikey0umeanit
Summary: The unsolved murder of a man at a battle re-enactment is re-investigated by the UCOS team when his wife is found dead at her home fifteen years on.


_**A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to A Week in the Life, although it can definitely be read as a separate story. It's the first entirely case-based story I've ever done so I hope its okay **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own New Tricks.**_

Battle Born

She smiled as the scent of fresh coffee filled her kitchen, and she lifted the steaming mug with care as she walked into her living room, cautiously navigating the various items of furniture. It was mid-morning, and she'd had one of the best sleeps she could remember. But what was really pleasing her was that it was a Monday, her first day off in as long as she could remember, and she was able to relax on the sofa in her navy blue jogging bottoms. For as long as she wanted.

She placed the coffee on the glass table in front of the sofa, picking up the remote and switching the TV on. _God, she had so many shows to catch up on_…Settling for last week's episode of _Masterchef_ (she got enough crime drama at work, never mind on TV) she stretched out her legs and arranged a couple of cushions behind her. She wasn't planning on moving for the next few hours, so she might as well get comfortable.

And then, with typical bad timing, the phone rang.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping in disappointment as she reached for the remote and pressed the pause button heavily. _Please don't let it be work…_

"Hello?"

"Ah, Sandra," the voice of her superior greeted her. "I'm sorry to disturb you on your day off, but you've got a new case, and it's quite urgent."

"What is it?" she asked, trying to mask the annoyance in her tone.

"A woman was found murdered in her home yesterday morning, and it's been discovered that her husband was killed in a similar way, fifteen years ago. Obviously you'll be working together with the murder squad on this one, but the original case of the husband's murder was never solved."

She sighed again, her frustration renewed. The case sounded interesting, but she held a not-so-secret dislike for liaising with other departments. With her and her rather anti-bureaucratic team involved, it always ended up with an argument of some sort, usually with the unwelcome addition of her receiving a bollocking from Strickland. And it was her day off…

"Sir, with all due respect, it's my day off," she began hesitantly, before an idea struck her. "And I was thinking that perhaps you might like to lead the team, just for today? I was thinking about what we discussed last Friday, and well, now would be a perfect opportunity for you to get more involved in more front-line policing. If you're not too busy, of course."

She waited anxiously as he paused, worried that her suggestion had been a little too forward, considering that he was her DAC, and not the other way around. "Erm, no, not at all," he finally replied, although he sounded uncertain. "It would be my pleasure, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'm sure I'll get up to speed with the case tomorrow."

"Good, right then. I'll meet you first thing in the morning to let you know of any progress."

"Great, I'll see you then," she smiled as she ended the call, feeling surprised that he had welcomed her idea and thankful that she had managed to preserve her well-earned day off.

* * *

><p>Robert Strickland placed the phone back in its receiver, leaning back in his chair as he mulled over the task he had just agreed to. Sandra was right, he did need to get back into the hands-on side of policing, before it was too late and he was consigned to the leagues of retired bureaucrats, wasting away their hours at the boat club, surrounded by money but also regrets and wasted chances. That thought alone was enough to make him head to the UCOS office, without even stopping for a coffee; it was nearing nine 'o'clock, and the boys would probably be awaiting the file that contained their latest case.<p>

The short journey took him under two minutes, yet he paused before entering the large office space. Gerry was making coffee over in the kitchen area, Brian was knelt in the corner, fixing something on his beloved bicycle, and Jack was tidying his desk. Has it been too long? Could he even do this anymore? Pushing all thoughts of negativity out of his mind, he took a deep breath and entered the room, his well-honed façade of confidence taking over. It was going to be a long and difficult day, but he could do it. He had to.


End file.
